The Protector of Greece
by The Silver Magician of Chaos
Summary: When the Lord of the Underworld takes the son of Zack and turns him mortal, the only way young Sora can reclaim his status is to prove himself a true hero. Featuring guest narrators, about every girl from Kingdom Hearts! except Kairi.
1. The Gospel Truth About Zack

Chapter 1: The Gospel Truth About Zack

Me: Well before we get into the story, let me describe a few things. You see, a long time ago in the far away land of Ancient Greece, there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes, but the bravest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Sora. Now some of you may wonder what the measurement of a true hero is. Well that's what our story is-

Xion: Will you listen to him? He's making this story sound like some Greek Tragedy!

Me: What the-?

Olette: Lighten up, dude.

Me: But- And- How-?

Tifa: Don't worry dear. We'll take it from here.

Me: Uh… Okay. You go girls.

Tifa: Hello readers. We are the muses. Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes.

Namine (fanning herself with her hand): Heroes like Sora.

Xion: Buddy, you mean Cute-ra! Oh, I'd like to make some sweet music with-

Tifa (sharply): _Our story _actually begins long before Sora. Many eons ago…

* * *

_Back when the world was new,_

_The planet Earth was way down on its luck._

_And everywhere gigantic brutes called Titans ran amuck!_

The Titans ravaged the landscape of Greece as people prayed to the gods for help.

_It was a nasty place._

_There was a mess wherever you stepped._

_Where chaos reigned and Earthquakes and volcanoes never slept! (_Olette: Whoo! Sing it Tifa!)

Suddenly, the crowds parted, and a figure in a long black robe with jet black hair and a neatly and with a scar on his cheek.

_And then along came Zack!_

_He hurled his Thunder Sword! (It zapped!)_

_Locked those suckers in a vault! (They're trapped!)_

_And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks!_

_And that's the gospel truth!_

_The guy was too type A to just relax!_

_And as the world's first dish, _(Xion: Yeah Olette!)

_Since then the globe was still in its youth,_

_Though, honey, it may seem impossible,_

_That's the gospel truth!_

_On Mount Olympus, life was neat_

_And smooth and sweet vermouth!_

_Though, honey, it may seem impossible,_

_That's the gospel truth…_

Long after Zack used his Thunder Sword to defeat and contain the Titans, Zack, king of the gods, and his wife Aerith, and a small baby boy with hair that was spiky brown hair and and eyes that are as blue as the sky. They named him Sora.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hercules or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	2. The Gospel Truth About Sephiroth

Chapter Two: The Gospel Truth About Sephiroth

On top of Mount Olympus, Aerith was cooing at her new little baby.

"Sora!" Aerith cooed with a smile as Sora took her head dress off of her head before she gently took it back and put Sora in a bassinet that appeared out of the clouds. "Behave yourself."

"Look at this." Zack said with a smile as he looked down at his son. "Look how cute he is. Hey little fella."

Zack held out his hand, and Sora grabbed his index finger and lifted him up by it.

"Oh, and he's strong like his dad." Zack said with a smile.

Then, the messenger of the gods, Roxas rushed by.

"Excuse me." Roxas said quickly. "Coming through. One side, Leon."

Ryou then walked up with a bouquet of flowers.

"Why Roxas, they're lovely." Aerith said with a kind smile.

"Yeah, you know I had Marluxia do the arrangement. Isn't that too nutty?" Roxas said with a smile before turning to Zack. "Excellent party sir. I haven't seen this much love and affection in a room since Riku discovered himself."

Meanwhile, Sora saw his dad's sword and and took it from him.

"Dear!" Aerith said in alarm. "Keep your sword away from the baby!"

"Oh, he won't hurt himself." Zack said with a smile. "Let the kid have a little fun."

Sora put the handle in his mouth which shocked poor little Sora, quite literally, and he tossed it aside, where it was safely stopped from ruining the party by Iris.

"Well on behalf of my son," Zack said with a smile as Aerith picked Sora up. "I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts!"

And what gifts they were. Iris, goddess of wisdom, gave Sora a tome of every book that was ever written or would be written. Axel, god of the sun, gave Sora a lamp which sprouted out a rainbow. Leon, god of war, gave Sora a long sword. Cloud, the god of sleep, gave Sora a cloak of perfect dreams. Demyx, the god of the sea, gave Sora a perfectly working globe of the Earth that had the water working as it did in the real world.

"What about our gift, dear?" Aerith asked.

"Oh that's right." Zack said with a mock look of surprise. "Let me see…"

Zack took some clouds and made a little horse with wings.

"There we go." Zack said as he showed Sora the cloud. When Sora touched it, the clouds parted, and a real little horse with blue eyes, and white skin was in it. "His name is Pegasus, and he's all yours son."

Pegasus ended up floating to Sora as they looked at each other when Sora smiled and bumped his head against Pegasus's. Pegasus then smiled and hugged Sora affectionately as he hugged him back.

"Aw." Everyone in the room said.

Aerith then handed Sora to Zack.

"Mind his head." Aerith said as Zack took Sora.

"He's so tiny." Zack said with a small smile as Sora gnawed on a golden coin with a thunder bolt he had around his neck before he yawned and went to sleep. "My boy. My little Sora."

Zack then set Sora in his bed.

"How sentimental." A voice said, and everyone turned to see Sephiroth, dressed in a dark muscle shirt and corduroys. His hair was long a silver fall flow, which it was. "You know guys, I haven't been this choked up since I got a chunk of musaka caught in my throat."

Sephiroth waited for laughs, which he didn't get.

"Is this an audience or a mosaic?" Sephiroth asked as he walked in. "Hey how are you doing?" Sephiroth then eyed Surane, goddess of love, with a smirk. "Looking good, nice dress."

"So Sephiroth, you finally made it." Zack said with a smile as he hugged his older brother. "How are things in the Underworld?"

"Well they're just fine." Sephiroth said calmly. "You know, a little dark and gloomy and as always, full of dead people. What are you gonna do?"

Sephiroth then walked up to the bassinet as Sora woke up.

"Ah, there's the little sunspot." Sephiroth said with a smirk. "The little kiddo. And here's a sucker for the little sucker."

Sephiroth pulled out a long white bone thing and tried to stick it in Sora's mouth when Sora grabbed his finger and squeezed as he giggled.

"Ah!" Sephiroth groaned as he pulled his finger free, and Pegasus giggled. "Powerful little tyke."

"Come on Sephiroth, don't be such a stiff." Zack said with a smile. "Join the celebration."

"Well I'd love to, bro, but unlike you guys lounging about up here, I regrettably, have a full-time gig that you so charitably bestowed on me, Zack, so I can't. I'd love to, but I can't."

"You out to slow down." Zack said. "You'll work yourself to death… Ha! Work yourself to death!"

Everyone laughed as Zackfell into a chair that appeared from the clouds.

"Oh, I kill myself." Zack muttered with a smile.

"If only." Sephiroth sneered under his breath. "If only."

* * *

Tifa: If there's one god you don't want to get steamed up, it's Sephiroth.

Me: Why?

Olette: Because he had an evil plan.

* * *

_He ran the Underworld,_

_But thought the dead were dull and uncouth._

_He was as mean as he was ruthless, and that's the gospel truth._

_He had a plan to shake things up, and that's the gospel truth!_

Sephiroth returned to the Underworld and tossed a steak to his three headed dog, Cerberus. He had a party of his own to attend.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hercules or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	3. The Gospel Truth About Sora

Chapter Three: The Gospel Truth About Sora

Sephiroth arrived at his stronghold.

"Yuna!" Sephiroth called out, and a small girl with short brown hair with a long pony tail in the middle of it ran down.

"Coming your most lugubriousness." Yuna called out as she tripped and fell down the stairs, landing on a fork decoration rear first. "Ah!"

"Rikku!" Sephiroth continued as a girl as tall as Yuna arrived with her hair fill with many ponytails.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir!" Rikku said as she rushed down. "I can handle it!"

As Yuna got herself down, Rikku ran into her, and they both landed on the ground.

"Yuna!" Yuna said weakly. "Oh…"

"And Rikku." Rikku said quickly.

"Reporting for duty!" They both said.

"Fine, fine, fine." Sephiroth said calmly. "Just let me know the instant the Fates arrive."

"Oh, they're already here." Rikku said casually.

"WHAT?" Sephiroth raged as his hair turned red and started to float off the ground. "THE FATES ARE HERE, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

Yuna and Rikku bowed down as they turned into worms.

"We are worms!" They both called out. "Worthless worms!"

"Memo to me." Sephiroth said as he calmed down. "Memo to me, maim you after my meeting."

()()()()()

In Sephiroth's personal room, the Fates, Larxene, Yuffie, and Paine were there.

"Yuffie." Larxene said as she pulled out a pair of scissors. "Hold that mortal's thread of life good and tight."

Yuffie held the thread tight as Larxene cut it. There was a long scream.

"Incoming!" Paine called out.

The soul of a woman floated down as the toll count over the entrance to death went from 5,000,000,000 to 5,000,000,001.

"Ladies." Sephiroth said as he walked in, followed by Yuna and Rikku. "I am so sorry that I'm-"

"Late." The fates finished for him.

"We knew you would be." Larxene said smugly.

"We know everything!" Paine called out.

"Past." Larxene began.

"Present." Yuffie continued.

"And future!" Paine finished before turning to Yuna and Rikku and whispering, "Indoor plumbing. It's gonna be big."

"Great." Said Sephiroth casually. "See ladies, I was at this party, and I lost track of time-"

"We know." The Fates said.

"I know you know." Sephiroth said crisply as he walked to a giant game board, and in the middle was a smaller version of Mt. Olympus with Zack on top of it. "So here's the deal. Zack. Mr. "High and Mighty". Mr. "Hey you get off of my cloud". Now he has a-"

"Bouncing baby brat." The Fates finished for him again.

"We know." Yuffie said again.

"I KNOW YOU KNOW!" Sephiroth snapped as his hair expanded again before he recomposed himself for fear of offending the three people he needed the most at the moment. "I know. I got it. I get the concept. So let me just ask is this kid going to mess up my hostile takeover bid or what?"

"Well-" Yuffie began before Paine covered her mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" Paine called out. "We're not supposed to reveal the future!"

"Wait, I'm sorry, time out." Sephiroth said as an idea crept into his mind, and he approached Yuffie. "Can I ask you a question? Did you cut your hair or something? You look fabulous. You know, you look like a fate worse than death."

Yuffie giggled like a school girl.

"Now come on ladies, my fate is in your lovely hands." Sephiroth said with a sneer.

"Oh…" Yuffie said with a smile.

"Oh alright." Paine conceded as a ball of white light appeared and showed an extreme long shot of the planets of the solar system lining up.

"In eighteen years, precisely, the planets will align ever so nicely." Larxene said.

"Oi." Sephiroth groaned. "Verse."

"The time to act will be at hand! Unleash the Titans as your band!" Paine called out.

"Mm-hmm." Sephiroth muttered. "Good. Good."

"Then the once proud king will finally fall, and you, Sephiroth, will rule all!"

"Yes!" Sephiroth called out triumphantly. "Sephiroth rules!"

"A word of caution to this tale." Paine interjected.

"Excuse me?" Sephiroth asked.

"Should Prince Sora fight, you will fail." Paine finished before all three cackled and disappeared leaving Sephiroth alone.

"WHAT?" Sephiroth roared as a venerable volcano of pure fire leapt from his head and singed the ceiling before he regained his composure. "Okay, fine. Fine. I'm cool. I'm fine."

There was a way around the sun spot flaw of an otherwise perfect plan.

()()()()()

"Yuna, Rikku?" Sephiroth asked as he walked to an area that held several potions he'd pried from learned wizards who'd passed away. "I've got a little riddle for you. How do you kill a god?"

"I do not know." Rikku said as he blinked.

"You can't!" Yuna said quickly, leaping at a chance to impress his master. "They're immortal."

"Bingo!" Sephiroth called out. "They're immortal."

Sephiroth then pulled out a file holding a violet liquid with a skull shaped stopper out of a case.

"So first you've got to make the little sun spot… Mortal."

()()()()()

As Axel pulled the sun down for the night, the people of Olympus were sleeping soundly, even Zack and Aerith in their bed. Suddenly, they heard a crash of something breaking and a small shout of pain.

"Oh, what is it?" Aerith asked as she woke up with Zack before a horrible thought struck both of their minds.

"The baby!" They both said and rushed into the nursery to find an over-turned cradle, and Pegasus struggling to get out of a horn of plenty Bes of Egypt had given to Sora as a present.

"SORA!" Aerith cried as she broke down and sobbed over her son's kidnapping.

The idea of someone kidnapping his son and taking him who knew where made Zack's anger grow by the second.

"NOOOOOOO!" Zack called out as lightning flashed all over the sky.

()()()()()

"Now we did it!" Rikku groaned as they flew down to Earth with Sora. "Zack's gonna use us for target practice!"

"Just hold onto the kid, Rikku!" Yuna shouted before they landed hard on the ground, and Sora began to cry.

"Let's just kill the kid and get it over with, okay?" Rikku asked.

"Here you go, kid." Yuna said as he put a rubber nipple on the phial of the potion and stuck it in Sora's mouth. "A little formula from Uncle Sephiroth."

Sora began to suck down the potion, and the glow that normally accompanied gods began to fade.

"Look at that!" Rikku called out. "He's changing! Can we do it now?"

"No, no!" Yuna said. "He has to drink the whole potion. Every last drop."

"Who's there?" A voice called out, scaring the two girls into hiding, and dropping the bottle, which broke, leaving only one drop that fell to the ground and evaporated away into nothingness.

()()()()()

"Is anybody there?" Ventus asked as he walked out, with his spiky blond hair. All he saw was a little new-born baby with hair like his, but with spiky brown hair, crying. "Hikari, over here!"

"Oh, you poor thing." Ventus's wife Hikari said. "Oh, don't cry."

"Is anybody there?" Ventus called out before looking down at the baby.

()()()()()

"Now?" Rikku asked.

"Now." Yuna said with a smirk as the two turned themselves into serpents.

()()()()()

"Boy must have been abandoned." Ventus said.

"Ven," Hikari said. "For so many years, we've prayed to the gods to bless us with a child. Perhaps they've answered our prayers."

"Perhaps they have." Ventus said as he took a look at the name on the thunder bolt coin pendant the baby wore. "'Sora'?"

Suddenly, two snakes appeared and were about to strike the baby when Sora grabbed both of them with a big smile on his face and began banging them on the ground. He then tied them up and flung them away as he giggled and waved good-bye to them before looking back at the farming couple.

"Whoa…" Ventus said as he blinked.

()()()()()

Rikku and Yuna landed on the other side of the Earth as they turned back to normal and groaned.

"Oh man!" Rikku groaned. "Sephiroth is gonna kill us when he finds out!"

"You mean, '_If_ he finds out.'" Yunasaid with a smirk.

"Of course he's gonna-" Rikku said before he realized what Rex was saying. "If. If is good."

* * *

Me: Well… What happened next?

Tifa: It was tragic. Aknamkanon led all the gods on a frantic search.

Namine: But by the time they'd found the baby, it was too late.

* * *

_Sora was mortal now…_

_But since he did not drink the last drop,_

_He still retained his god-like strength._

_So thank his lucky stars! _(Xion: Tell it Namine.)

_But Zack and Aerith wept._

_Oh because you see their son could never come home._

_They'd have to watch their precious baby grow up from afar!_

_Though Sephiroth's horrid plan_

_Was hatched before Sor' cut his first tooth,_

_The boy grew stronger every day,_

_And that's the gospel truth… (The gospel truth…)_

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hercules or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	4. I Can Go the Distance

Chapter Four: I Can Go the Distance

Fifteen years after Sora was found by Ventus and Hikari, he grew into an extremely strong young man; his only problem was that he had trouble controlling it. When he was helping his dad take a load of hay to the market he literally ran there, carrying the wagon, with the load his father, and their injured donkey in it.

"Sora, slow down!" Ventus said nervously as he held on to his fedora. Sora arrived at the entrance way where several men were busy with remodeling. "Look out!"

Too late. Sora rushed past and accidentally caused the two men to lose their balance, though they managed to hold on.

"Oops." Sora said nervously. "Sorry guys."

"Watch where you're going!" One of the men shouted out.

After arriving at the middle of the market place, Sora skidded to a stop, sinking up to his chest in the ground before climbing out.

"Thanks Son." Ventus said after catching his breath. "When old Penelope twisted her ankle back there, I thought we were done for."

"No problem Dad." Sora said as he lifted up the load of hay.

"Don't unload just yet." Ventus said. "First I have to haggle with Arthur."

"Okay." Sora said as he tossed the hay back on with a simple flick of the wrist that shot Penelope into the air. "Oops. Um, sorry Penelope."

"Now this time, Sora, please just-" Ventus began, but Sora finished for him.

"I know." Sora said. "I know." He caught Penelope as she arrived. "Stay by the cart."

"That's my boy." Ventus said with a smile as he ruffled Sora's hair and walked off.

Sora then rested by the cart when he heard someone groaning and turned to see one of the shop owners struggling with an extremely large vase. Never missing a chance to help, Sora hurried over and grabbed the vase before it was about to crash into the ground.

"I've got it." Sora said.

"Oh thank you." The owner said with a sigh of relief.

"No problem." Sora said as he turned his head to talk directly to the owner.

"Sora." The man said with a gulp. "It's you."

"Let me help you with that." Sora said, but the man just turned away with the vase.

"No, no, no." The owner said quickly. "I've got it now. I'm fine. You just run along."

"You sure?" Sora asked.

"Oh yes, absolutely." The owner groaned.

Sora then made his way back to the cart as a discus suddenly landed by his feet. He then picked it up as one of the local boys, Hayner, arrived.

"Yo, give it here!" He shouted before getting a good look at Sora.

"Hey, you need an extra guy?" Sora asked hopefully. They'd never let him play before, usually because he ended up breaking something.

"Uh… Sorry 'Sor." Hayner said nervously. "We've already got five, and we wanna keep it an even number."

"Wait, five's not an even-" Sora began before Hayner suddenly took the discus and rushed off.

"What a geek." Hayner said in what he assumed was out of ear shot, but Sora had strong hearing as well as simply being strong. "Maybe we should call him Crack-Ra."

Sora then walked to the well and sat down sadly. His only friends in the whole wide world were his mom and dad, and that was just sad for a fifteen-year-old boy.

"Heads up!" Hayner shouted as the discus came his way. "This was Sora's chance. If he grabbed that disc without breaking something, he might make some new friends."

"I've got it!" Sora said as he jumped, and he got it, but he also knocked into a pillar, which caused it to come loose. "Uh-oh."

Sora then grabbed it, but it swung around while he was holding it and hit another pillar, causing it to fall over.

"Oh no." Sora groaned as he tossed the pillar he was holding aside to stop the domino effect, accidentally causing the pillars to domino from the other side as well.

"Oh come on!" Sora called out as he now rushed the other way.

"Son!" Ventus called out as everyone rushed away.

"Hang on, Dad!" Sora called out. "I'll be right back!"

While Sora was a good runner, he couldn't out run the pillars, and eventually, they ended up approaching the vase shop owner's area, but they stopped in a triangle shape just before they could smash anything. Unfortunately, Sora wasn't able to stop himself in time and smashed into the owner, which also caused the pillars to fall down due to the sudden vibrations from the crash.

Shortly after this, Sora staggered out, still holding the discus as Hayner walked up.

"Nice catch, _Crack-Ra._" Hayner said as he grabbed the discus and walked off.

"Son…" Ventus said not angrily, but in simple shock over what happened.

"This is the last straw Ventus!" The owner shouted as he walked angrily out.

"That boy is a menace!" A woman said.

"He's too dangerous to be around _normal_ people!" Another man said angrily.

"He didn't mean any harm." Ventus defended calmly. "He's just a kid. He just can't control his strength."

"I'm warning you." The owner said angrily. "You keep that, that freak away from here!"

Sora was hurt by what he had done. He'd messed up before but never as badly as this. He'd really stepped in the sheep manure this time.

()()()()()

At a cliffside near the farm, Ventus sat next to Sora.

"Son," Ventus said. "You shouldn't let the things they said back there get to you."

"But Dad, they're right!" Sora said. "I am a freak! I try to fit it! I really do! … I just can't." Sora then relaxed as he looked at the setting sun. "Sometimes I feel like I really don't belong here. Like I'm supposed to be someplace else."

"Sora, son-" Ventus began, but Sora just continued on.

"I know it doesn't make any sense."

Sora arrived at the cliffside and skipped a stone, that made it to the other shore.

_I have often dreamed of a far off place_

_Where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me._

_And the crowds will cheer when they see my face,_

_And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be._

That night, Sora climbed a tree and looked up at the stars, one of them was quickly shooting past.

_I will find my way._

_I can go the distance._

_I'll be there someday, If I can be strong._

_I know every mile will be worth my while._

_I would go most anywhere to feel like I… Belong . . ._

Back at home, Ventus and Hikari were waiting for Sora.

"Sora." Ventus said with a gulp. "There's something your mother and I have been meaning… Meaning to tell you."

They then explained how they had found them, and how he'd saved them from two snakes.

"But if you found me, then where did I come from?" Ventus asked. "Why was I left here?"

"This was around your neck when we found you." Hikari explained as she handed Atem a gold coin pendant with a thunder bolt in the center. "The eye's the symbol of the gods."

"This is it!" Sora said excitedly. "Don't you see, maybe they have the answer! I'll go to the Temple of Zack and-"

Sora then stopped and turned to his parents.

"Mom, Dad, you're the greatest parents anyone could have, but I've just got to know." Sora said.

The next day, Hikari gave Sora a blue and white jacket to wear against the weather, and, the gold coin pendant hung around his neck, he walked towards his fate after giving both of his parents a large hug.

_I am on my way!_

_I can go the distance!_

_I don't care how far! Somehow I'll be strong!_

_I know every mile will be worth my while._

_I would go most anywhere to find where I belong…!_

Sora arrived at Zack's temple and knelt down in front of the enormous statue of Zack.

"Oh mighty Zack, please, hear me and answer my prayer." Sora said. "I need to know, who am I? Where to I belong?"

There was a flash of lightning, and the statue's eyes shot open and smiled down at Sora.

"My boy." The statue said. "My little Sora."

"AHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed in horror and rushed off before the statue's hand grabbed him quickly and pulled him up.

"Hold on kiddo, what's your hurry?" Zack asked. "After all these years, is this the kind of hello you give your father?"

"Father?" Sora squeaked.

"Didn't know you had a famous father, did you?" Zack asked. "Surprise. Look how you've grown. Why you've got your mother's beautiful eyes and my strong chin."

"I don't understand." Sora said. "If you're my father, then that would make me a-"

"A god." Zack said.

"A god…" Sora said in awe. "A god?"

"Hey, you wanted an answer, and by thunder you're old enough now to tell the truth." Zack explained.

"But why did you leave me on Earth?" Sora asked. "Didn't you want me?"

"Of course we did." Zack assured Sora. "Your mother and I loved you with all our hearts, but someone stole you from us and turned you mortal, and only gods can live on Mt. Olympus."

"There's nothing you can do?" Sora asked sadly.

"I can't Atem, but you can." Zack said with a smile.

"Really?" Sora asked excitedly. "What? I'll do anything!"

"Sora, if you can prove yourself a true hero on Earth, your godhood will be restored!"

"A true hero!" Sora said with a smile. "Great! … Exactly, how do you become a true hero?"

"First, you must seek out Tidus Blits, the trainer of heroes." Zack explained.

"Seek out Tidus Blits." Sora said. "Got it." Sora was about to walk off when Zack grabbed him with his other hand.

"Whoa, hold your horses." Zack said. "There's someone who'll make this trip easier."

From the sky a horse with white wings arrived.

"You probably don't remember Pegasus, but you two go way back, son." Zack said as Pegasus smiled and bumped his head against Sora's, which stirred up an old memory of a baby boy and a baby pegasus doing the same thing, and he smiled.

"Oh, Pegasus." Sora said with a smile as the two old friends hugged.

"He's a magnificent horse with the brains of a bird." Zack said with a smile as Pegasus gave him a angry look.

"I'll find Tidus Blits and become a true hero!" Sora called out as he got onto Pegasus's back and he flew up and landed on Zack's finger.

"That's the spirit!" Zack said with a smile.

"I won't let you down, Father!" Sora said as Zack blew and gave them a good strong wind to begin their journey.

"Good luck son." Zack said as he returned to not being made of stone.

_I will beat the odds!_

_I can go the distance!_

_I will face the world!_

_Fearless, proud, and strong!_

_I will please the gods!_

_I can go the distance!_

_Till I find my hero's welcome right… Where… I… Be… Long . . .!_

Sora and Zack flew through the sky, unaware that the planets looked unnervingly close to perfectly lining up.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hercules or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	5. One Last Hope

Chapter Five: One Last Hope

Pegasus took Sora to the ruins of an old island, right at the literal feet of a ruined statue. They then looked at the statue's head, which was a warrior with a beard.

"You sure this is the right place?" Sora asked.

Pegasus nodded his head as a 'I'm sure.'

Sora then heard laughing through a bush and looked to see several women that seemed to have flowers as actual parts of their hair laughing and having and talking. He then heard a goat's bray and looked down to see a goat apparently stuck in the bush.

"What's the matter, little guy?" Sora asked. "You stuck?"

Sora pulled the legs, to find a man about his height with spiky blond hair, but from the waist down, he was a goat.

"Hey, bug off, buddy!" The man-goat thing shouted.

"AH!" Sora screamed and backed away.

The noise alerted the wood-women, and they rushed away as the man-goat rushed on.

"Girls, wait!" The man called out. "Come on, come back!"

The minute he got near one; she turned into flowers, or a tree.

"Ah, nymphs!" The man groaned before smirking. "They just can't keep their hands off me."

The tree then smashed Tidus back to where Sora was standing.

Sora just starred.

"What's the matter?" The goat man asked. "Ain't you never seen a satyr before?"

"Uh… No." Sora said simply. "Can you help us? We're looking for someone named Tidus Blits?"

"Call me Tidus." Tidus said as he picked up a bowl of fruit tossed the fruit out and ate the bowl.

"Tidus!" Sora said excitedly as he shook Tidus's hand.

"DAH!" Tidus called out.

"Boy am I glad to meet you." Sora said as he felt the smile spread across his face. "I'm Sora, and this is Pegasus."

Tidus wrenched his hand free, with it being very red.

"Nice to meet you." Tidus said moodily as Pegasus licked him.

"Animals." Tidus groaned. "Disgusting."

"I need your help." Sora said plainly. "I wanna become a hero. A true hero."

"Sorry kid. Can't help you." Tidus said as he walked to the statue head, which had a door in the neck, and closed it.

"But wait!" Sora said as he grabbed the door and accidentally pulled it out. "Sorry. Anyway, why not?"

"Two words!" Tidus called out as he grabbed the door, and put it back where it was. "I am retired!"

"That's three words." Sora said before reminding himself why he was there. "Look, I've got to do this! Haven't you ever had a dream? Something you've wanted so bad, you'd do anything?"

"Kid." Tidus said with a sigh. "Come inside. I wanna show you something."

Sora went inside, but Pegasus stayed outside as he figured the house was too small for him, as he was used to more open spaces.

()()()()()

Sora walked inside and bumped his head on a log.

"Watch it!" Tidus called out. "That was part of the mast for the Argo!"

"_The_ Argo?" Sora asked in awe as he thought of the quest for the Golden Fleece.

"Well who do you think taught Jason how to sail?" Tidus asked. "Cleopatra? I trained all those would-be-heroes. Odysseus, Perseus, Theseus! A lotta yutzes! Every single one of those bums let me down flatter than a discus! None of 'em could go the distance! Then, there was Achilles! Now there was a guy who had it all! The build! The foot speed! He could jab! He could take a hit! He could keep 'em coming, but that freaking heel of his! He barely got nicked there once, and ka-boom! He was history."

He then sighed and pulled out a parchment.

"Yeah, I had a dream once." Tidus said. "I dreamed I'd train the greatest hero there ever was. So great that the gods would hang a picture of him in the sky, and people would say, that's Tidus's boy. That's right."

Tidus's face then grew dark, and he tossed the parchment, which had several holes in it to make it look like a muscular figure, aside.

"Ah, but dreams are for rookies!" Tidus called out. "A guy can only take so much disappointment."

"But I'm different from those other guys, Tidus!" Sora urged. "I can go the distance! Come on, I'll show you!"

Sora rushed off to the yard where a large arm and shield were, and Sora tossed it very, very far away like it was a discus.

"Holy Aerith." Tidus said in awe. "You know, maybe if… Ah, what am I thinking? I'm 105! I'm too old to get mixed up in those teenage dream stuff again!"

"But if I don't become a true hero, I'll never be able to rejoin my father, Zack." Sora pleaded.

"Hold it." Tidus said with a smirk. "Zack's your father, right? Zack, the big guy. He's your daddy?"

Tidus fell over laughing as Sora and Pegasus just watched.

"'Read me a book, would you, Dad?'" Tidus said in a mocking tone as he laughed. "'Once upon a time…' Oh, that's rich!"

"It's the truth!" Sora insisted.

"Please!" Tidus countered.

_So you wanna be a hero kid,_

_Well whoop-de-doo!_

_I have been around the block before_

_With block-heads just like you._

_Each and every one a disappointment._

_Pain for which there ain't to ointment!_

_So much for excuses,_

_Don't give a Zeus'_

_Asking me ta jump into the fray?_

_My answer is two words!_

Tidus was suddenly struck by lightning.

"Okay." Tidus said weakly.

"You mean you'll do it?" Sora asked excitedly.

"You win." Tidus groaned.

"You won't be sorry Tidus!" Sora went on.

"Oh gods!" Tidus groaned as he rubbed his neck.

"So when can we start?" Atem asked. "Can we start now?"

"Oh boy." Joey groaned.

As soon as he could, he, Sora, and Pegasus cleaned up the island to remake the training area.

_I'd given up hope that someone would come along._

_The fella who'd ring the bell for once, not the gong._

_The kind that win trophies, won't settle for lowfies._

_At least Seratrofes, but no…_

_I get the green horn._

_I'd been out to pastor pal. My ambition gone._

_Content to spend lazy days just to graze my lawn._

_But you need an adviser._

_A sative adviser._

Tidus then tried to teach Sora how to shoot an bow and arrow but got smashed into the target himself.

_A good merchandiser, and whoa!_

_There goes my ulcer._

_I'm down to one last hope!_

_And I hope it's you._

Tidus measured Sora's muscles and had him do push-ups to help them grow larger.

_Though kid, you're not exactly a dream come true,_

_I've trained enough turkeys who never came true._

_You're my one last hope, so you'll have ta do._

One day, Tidus had a girl doll strapped to a stake as a fire burned around her.

"Rule Number Six: When rescuing a damsel, always handle with care!" Tidus called out as Sora rushed to save the damsel and accidentally tripped on a log and fell into the water with it. "No!"

Another day, Sora was practicing knife throwing.

"Rule Number Ninety-Five, kid: Concentrate!" Tidus called out as Sora took a bunch of knifes and tossed them towards the targets, and they all just barely missed impaling Tidus.

"Rule Number Ninety-Six: _Aim_!"

_Demigods have faced the odds,_

_And ended up a mockery._

_Don't believe the stories that_

_You read on all the crockery._

Sora tried again a few days later, saving one knife, and none of them made contact with the wooden cut-outs.

_Ta be a true hero kid is a dying art._

_Like painting a masterpiece._

Sora sighed and casually flung the last knife and it hit one cut out in the painted on heart.

_It's a work a heart!_

_It takes more than sinew!_

_Comes down to what's in you._

_You have ta continue to grow!_

"Now that's more like it!" Tidus called out one day when Sora was seventeen, extremely well practiced in the training exercises, and his muscles actually showed now, though he still looked kind of thin.

For his last test, he had Sora go through an obstacle course with several swinging pendulums, a humongous bear trap, a pillar with a fist smashing down on it, and two sharks in front of a hoop of fire as the now very beaten doll hang from it.

_I'm down to one last hope,_

_And my lad, I know,_

_Before that stupid Underworld_

_Gets my goat,_

_My dreams are on you, kid!_

_Go make 'em come true!_

_Climb that uphill slope!_

_Keep pushing that envelope!_

_You my one last hope,_

_And Kid it's up… To… You . . .!_

Sora swung past the pendulums and the bear trap, smashed the fist casually, tossed aside the two sharks, and jumped through the hoop with the doll in perfect condition. When several enemies appeared, Sora pulled out his sword, bent it in the middle, and tossed it, so that it severed all the enemies' heads and came back to his hand, which he flicked to bend it back straight.

Pegasus cheered excitedly as Tidus clapped. By now, Sora had mastered his strength, so he could hold back when he had to and unleashed it when he needed to.

"Did you see that?" Sora asked excitedly as he left Pegasus with one of his arms. "Next stop, Olympus!"

"Alright pal, just take it easy." Tidus said casually.

"I'm ready, Tidus." Sora said confidently. "I want to get off this island and battle some monsters. Maybe rescue some damsels."

"You know, heroic stuff." Sora said with a smile.

"Well…" Tidus began.

"Oh come on, Tidus." Sora said with a smile.

"Okay, pal." Tidus said with a smile. "Okay. You want a road test? Pack your bags, guys! We're going ta Athens!"

Pegasus and Sora cheered and prepared to head out immediately.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hercules or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	6. Not Your Usual Damsel in Distress

Chapter Six: Not Your Usual Damsel in Distress

As Pegasus flew Sora and Tidus, Sora turned to his old friend.

"So what's in Athens?" Sora asked.

"A lot of problems." Tidus said simply. "It's a real tough town, and a good place to start building a rep."

There was a sudden ear piercing scream.

"Sounds like a DID." Tidus said. "A damsel in distress."

Sora had Pegasus fly down, and they arrived to see a girl of his own age with pale skin and ruby hair struggling away from a blue centaur with a black horse body and the blue torso, arms, and face of a man.

"Not so fast, sweetheart." The centaur said in a raspy voice.

"I swear Nexus, put me down or I'll-" The girl said as she tried to kick the centaur, but he easily avoided.

"I like 'em fiery!" The centaur said with a steely gleam in his eye.

Sora knew he had to do something and only barely registered Joey say, "Now remember Kid, first analyze the situation. Don't just go in there without thinking."

But Sora was already walking to the centaur.

"He's losing points for this." Tidus groaned.

"Stop!" Sora said as he stood there as the centaur tried to force the girl to kiss him.

"Step aside, Two-Legs." The centaur growled as he walked right up to Sora's face.

"Pardon me, sir." Sora said with polite authority. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to unhand that young lady."

"Keep moving, Wonder boy." The girl groaned as she continued to wrench herself free.

"Well, you are a damsel in distress aren't you?" Sora asked, with less authority.

"Let's see." The girl said sarcastically. "I'm a damsel. I'm in distress. I can handle this. Now have a nice day."

"Ma'am." Sora said after reassuming his authoritative voice. "I admire your courage, but I'm afraid you may be too close to the situation to-"

The centaur punched Sora into a nearby stream.

"Ah, what are you doing?" Tidus called out. "Get your sword!"

"Sword!" Sora said as his senses came back. "Right. Rule number fifteen: A hero is only as good as his weapon."

Sora ended up simply pulling out a fish. The centaur then punched Sora, so that he sailed head first into a rock.

"That had to hurt." Tidus observed as Pegasus began to get ready to fight.

"No pal, he's gotta do it on his own." Tidus said as he held Pegasus back.

Sora got up.

"Come on man, concentrate!" Tidus coached. "Use your head!"

Sora then smiled as Tidus's words gave him a very literal idea of how to use his head. Sora rushed towards the centaur and head butted him into the rock behind a waterfall.

"Alright!" Tidus called out. "Not bad, man! Not exactly what I had in mind, but not bad!"

The girl then groaned as Sora noticed that she had landed in the water when he'd knocked the centaur away.

"Oh." Sora groaned. "Sorry. That was kind of dumb, huh?"

"Yup." The girl groaned as Sora picked her up and sat her next to Tidus and Pegasus as the centaur came back.

"If you'll excuse me." Sora said as he rushed at the centaur, jumped on his back, and put him in a headlock and tossed him back into the stream.

()()()()()

"Nice work!" Tidus called out. "Excellent!"

"Is Wonder Boy here for real?" The girl asked as she rung the water out of her sopping wet hair.

"What are you talking about, of course he's real!" Tidus insisted as he took a good look at her.

"Whoa." Tidus squeaked. "And by the way, sweet cheeks, I'm real too."

The girl groaned and shoved Tidus into the stream.

()()()()()

Sora meanwhile rode the centaur like he was the horse at a rodeo, and after causing him to slam into a tree stump, punched him into the sky before he came crashing down, with his own horse shoes each dropping on his head, finishing the job up for Sora.

"How was that Tidus?" Sora asked with a smile.

"It was alright." Tidus said moodily. "But you may have gotten away with those mistakes in a minor decathlon, but we're dealing with the big leagues here."

"At least I beat him, didn't I?" Sora groaned.

"Yeah, but next time, don't let your guard down because of a pair of big aquamarine eyes!" Tidus shouted. "Listen man, you've gotta be focused and-"

But Sora already walked off, with Pegasus just starring incredulously after him.

"Hmph." Pegasus groaned.

"I know." Tidus said.

"Are you alright Miss…" Sora began.

"Kairi." Kairi said. "My name's Kairi. So, do you have a name besides kid and man?"

"Uh…" Sora began. "I'm… Uh…"

"Are you always this articulate?" Kairi asked.

"Sora!" Sora said quickly as he brain started working again. "My name is Sora."

"I think I prefer Wonder Boy." Kairi stated simply.

"So how'd you get mixed up with the uh…" Sora began when Kairi finished for him.

"Pinhead with hooves?" Kairi asked. "Well you know men, they think 'no' means 'yes' and 'get lost' means 'take me, I'm yours.'"

Sora stared blankly at Kairi. He probably looked like an idiot, but he couldn't help looking at her beautiful form, her lovely voice, and her strong spirit.

"Don't worry pal, Goat-Boy can explain it to you." Kairi said.

"Goat-Boy?" Tidus said as it was Pegasus's turn to hold Tidus back.

"Well thanks for everything, 'Sor." Kairi said. "It's been a real slice."

"Wait; can we give you a ride?" Sora asked as he gestured to where Pegasus was, but Pegasus just flew into a tree.

"I don't think your horse pal likes me very much." Kairi pointed out.

"Pegasus?" Sora asked with a smile. "No, he's just always messing around." Suddenly an apple landed on his head. "Ow!"

Pegasus simply whistled nonchalantly.

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl." Kairi said. "I've been dressing myself for about sixteen years and everything."

Kairi then walked off.

"Later Wonder Boy." Kairi said simply as she left.

"Bye." Sora said dreamily. "She's something, isn't she guys?"

"Oh yeah." Tidus groaned. "A real pain in the rear! Earth to 'Sor! We've got a job ta do!"

"Right." Sora said, remembering Athens. "Right."

()()()()()

Kairi was watching Sora fly off and smiled slightly before she groaned both for how sappy she was acting and what she had to do now. She walked into a deep, dark forest. The trees were all black and leaning in without leaves. Kairi suddenly found a rabbit and gopher.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Kairi said with a smirk. "A couple of rodents are looking for a theme park."

"Who are you calling a rodent, lady?" The rabbit called out in a familiar gruff voice. "I'm a bunny!"

"And I'm his gopher!" The gopher said in a high raspy voice before they turned into Yuna and Rikku.

"I thought I smelled a rat." Kairi groaned as a smoky hand suddenly held up her chin.

"Kairi." Sephiroth's voice said.

"Speak of the devil." Kairi groaned.

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, my dear little Kairi." Sephiroth said as he pulled her to him. "What exactly happened here? I thought you were going to convince the water guardian to join my team, and here I am, water guardian-less."

"I gave him a chance, but he made me an offer I had to refuse." Kairi said. She looked at a small chess board Sephiroth had out and flicked away the Centaur figure.

"Alright." Sephiroth said calmly. "Instead of subtracting two years from your sentence, I'll just add two on. You gave it your best shot.

"Look, it wasn't my fault!" Kairi snapped. "It was the Wonder Boy called Sora!"

"Sora." Yuna said nervously. "Why does that name ring a bell?"

"I don't know." Rikku said. "Maybe we owe him money."

"What was that name again?" Sephiroth asked moodily.

"Sora." Kairi recounted. "He came off with this innocent farm-boy routine, but I saw through that in a Greek minute."

"Wait a minute." Yuna groaned. "Wasn't Sora the name if the kid we were supposed to…"

"OH MY GODS!" The two shouted as Sephiroth stretched out his arms and pulled them to him.

"So you took care of him, eh?" Sephiroth said angrily as his hair turned orange. "Dead as a door nail. Weren't those your _EXACT _words?"

"Maybe this is a different Sora." Yuna croaked as Sephiroth held both him and Rikku by their necks.

"Yeah, I mean Sora is a very popular name." Yuna gasped as Sephiroth tightened his grip.

"Remember a few years ago how the boys were all Roxas, and the girls were only Namine?" Yuna pleaded feebly.

"I'm about to rearrange the cosmos." Sephiroth said before tossing the two down and growing angrily as his hair grew wilder. "And the one brat who can louse it up is waltzing around in the WOODS!"

Kairi ducked as a flash of fire passed over, and when she got up, all that surrounded them were smoldering stumps.

"Wait sir." Yuna said. "We can still cut in on his waltzing!"

"Yeah, we still made him mortal!" Rikku said. "That's a start, right?"

Sephiroth pondered these words and smiled in a way that made Kairi want to hurl.

"Fortunately for you three, we still have time to correct this grievous over sight, and this time, no fowl ups."

Kairi really wished she could get out of there, but she was stuck watching Sephiroth's pupiless green eyes narrow in a sinister smirk.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hercules or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	7. Zero to Hero

Chapter 7: Zero to Hero

Sora, Tidus, and Pegasus flew to Athens as Sora starred at it in awe.

"Wow." Sora gaped. "Is that all one town?"

"One town with one million problems." Tidus said. "The city of Athens. The big olive itself. If you can make it there, you can make it anywhere."

The city ran normally enough, a state trooper holding a vase to show when people could walk across the street with buildings being intact.

"Stick with me, pal." Tidus said. "This city is a dangerous place."

Suddenly, a chariot rushed right past Tidus, just missing his hooves.

"Look where you're going!" The driver called out.

"HEY, I'M WALKING HERE!" Tidus shouted back. "See what I mean, 'Sor? I'm telling ya, all these guys are wacko."

"Hey Mac," A cloaked man said from around the corner as he turned around and opened his cloak to reveal several differently sized sun dials. "Wanna buy a sundial?"

"He's not interested." Tidus said as he pushed the man away.

"The end is coming!" A man wearing only a trashcan said as he rushed towards them. "Can't you feel it?"

"Yes, yes." Tidus said calmly. "Thank you for da info."

Tidus then pulled Atem down the steps.

"Just stare at the floor, pal." Tidus said. "People here are nuts because they live in a city of turmoil. Trust me; you're gonna be just what the doctor ordered."

()()()()()

At a small fountain, a group of people were talking.

"It was tragic." A red haired man said. "We lost everything in the fire."

"Everything except old Snowball, here." A singed man said as he held up an equally singed cat.

"Now were the fires before or after the Earthquakes?" A portly man asked.

"They were after the Earthquakes." A skinny, shaking woman said.

"But before the flood." The red haired man added.

"Don't even get me started on the crime wave." A very old man said.

"Athens has certainly gone downhill in a hurry." The red haired man groaned.

"Tell me about it." The old man said. "Seems that every time I turn around, there's a new monster reeking havoc."

"All we need now is a plaque of locusts." The singed man said just as a cricket hoped up and chirped. Everyone screamed as if it was a five-headed dragon.

"That's it!" The old man said. "I'm moving to Sparta!"

"Excuse me." Sora said as he walked up. "Sounds to me like that you folks need is a hero."

"Yeah, and who are you?" The portly man asked.

"I'm Sora, and I happen to be a hero." Sora said confidently. Everyone just laughed.

"Is that so?" The old man asked. "Have you ever saved a town before?"

"Well not exactly but-" Sora began before the portly man interrupted him.

"Have you ever reversed a natural disaster?"

"Well… No." Sora said.

"Just another chariot chaser." The portly man said.

"Don't you pea brains get it?" Tidus called out angrily. "This kid's da genuine article!"

"Hey, isn't that the goat man who trained Achilles?" The singed man asked.

"Watch it pal." Tidus said through his teeth.

"Yeah, you're right." The portly man said with a smirk. "Hey, nice job on those heals. You missed a spot."

"I got your heal right here!" Tidus called out angrily as he lunged at the man, but Sora held him back.

"Tidus, Tidus, take it easy!" Sora said as Tidus began to calm down.

"Young man, we need a professional hero, not an amateur." The red-haired man said finally.

"No wait!" Sora called out, but they kept going, and Sora sadly sat down by a statue of a man holding the planet. "How am I supposed to prove myself a real hero if no one even gives me a chance?"

Tidus wished that he could answer that, but the hero gig was probably one of the more fickle ones. A town with not enough trouble, and the kid would have to wait maybe years to get a shot. Thebes was so bad that everyone was skeptical of a rookie like Sora.

"Don't worry; you'll get your chance." Tidus said bravely. "You just need some kinda catastrophe."

"Help!" A familiar and annoying voice called out, and they turned to see Kairi rushing through the streets of Athens. "Please, there's been a terrible accident!"

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Speaking of catastrophes." Tidus said. He didn't know why, but something bugged him about that chick.

"Wonder Boy!" Kairi called out as she saw Sora. "Sora! Thank goodness."

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Outside of town…" Kairi panted. "Two little girls… They were playing in the gorge when there was this rock slide. They're trapped."

"Kids… Trapped?" Sora said with a mixture of worry and hope on his face. "Tidus, this is great!"

"You're really chocked up about this, aren't you?" Kairi said sarcastically.

"Come on!" Sora said as he pulled Kairi to Pegasus who, with a reluctant sigh as they left the ground.

"Oh, no-no-no." Kairi said quickly. "I have this terrible fear of heights!"

By the time Kairi said it, Pegasus was already flying the two to the gorge.

"I'm right behind you, pal!" Tidus called out as he followed the town's people to the gorge, easily ending up behind them. "Oh, I'm way behind you, pal."

Tidus jogged as he clutched at his chest.

"Oh, here comes the fur wedgie!"

()()()()()

They eventually landed as Kairi looked like she was about to throw up, with her hair disheveled from the wind, and her eyes only half opened.

"You okay?" Sora asked as Pegasus silently sniggered.

"I'm fine." Kairi said weakly. "Just get me down before I ruin the upholstery." As Pegasus whacked Kairi in the backside with his left wing, and she landed in Sora's arms.

"Help!" A girls's voice called out. "I can't breathe!"

"Hurry!" Another girl's voice shouted. "We're suffocating!"

"Someone call IXII!" The first girlcalled out.

Sora slid down a rock and looked down at the two girls' eyes.

"Easy girls." Sora said calmly. "You'll be alright."

"We can't last much longer!" The first girls called out.

"Get us out!" The second girls said.

By this time, the town's people had walked up.

Sora crouched down and grabbed at the bottom of the rock and lifted, with his legs, and after a few seconds, the boulder was off the ground and held up above Sora's head. The two children then rushed out as the citizens of Thebes gave Sora some polite applause.

"How are you kids doing?" Sora asked calmly.

"We're okay now!" The second girl said.

"Jeepers mister, you're really strong." The first girl said with an awed look.

"Well just try to be a bit more careful next time, okay kids?" Sora asked.

"We sure will!" The second girl said as both of them rushed off and Sora tossed the boulder away.

()()()()()

On top of a hidden cave, Sephiroth sat on a thrown as he ate some pita bread.

"Stirring performance boys." Sephiroth said. "I was really moved."

"'Jeepers mister'?" Yuna asked as he turned back into his normal shape.

"I was going for innocence!" Rikku defended as he did the same.

"And hey, two thumbs way, way up for our leading lady." Sephiroth said as Kairi just stood there. "What a dish. What a doll."

"Get out of there you big lug, while you still can." Kairi whispered. For some reason she actually cared if this guy got hurt by what was about to happen next.

()()()()()

"Tidus, I did it!" Sora called out as Tidus walked forward, breathing heavily. "They even applauded, sort of."

Suddenly, a low growl was heard.

"I'd hate to burst your bubble pal, but that ain't applause." Tidus said as he and Sora looked at the cave.

Out of it came a dark pinl dragon with rip wings behind his head that made him appear to be wearing a crown, with a heartless sign on its chest. Its livid yellow eyes starred darkly at Sora.

"Tidus, what do you call that thing?" Sora asked.

"Two words!" Tidus called out in fear. "Am-scray!"

Tidus rushed off as Sora simply pulled out his sword. He probably woke it up by tossing away the boulder, so he had to be the one to stop it.

()()()()()

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Sephiroth called out with a sadistic smile. This was going to be fun.

()()()()()

Sora backed away from the dragon as it walked towards him.

"That's it." Tidus coached. "Dance around. Remember, watch the teeth and lead with your left."

Sora dodged a lunge by the dragon, and it simply ate the ground it had caught in its jaws, but in the confusion, Sora had lost his sword. Atem then rushed to his sword as the dragon lunged again. This time, Sora held its mouth away from him, keeping it open. Sora then tossed the dragon to the unpopulated side of the gorge and made for his sword again. Just as Sora grabbed it, the dragon shot its tongue out and pulled Sora into its mouth.

()()()()()

The dragon burped loudly, and Kairi held her neck. This next part was going to hurt.

()()()()()

The dragon then roared and was about to attack the crowd when it stopped and groaned. Suddenly, a blade appeared at the base of its neck and swung around, so that the dragon's head flew off and landed on the side, its decapitated body falling to the sidelines as well. This time, the applause were much more lively.

"Well Tidus…" Sora said weakly. "That… That wasn't so hard."

Sora then passed out.

"Whoa!" Tidus called out as he rushed to Sora. "Sora, quick! How many horns do you see?"

"Six?" Sora guessed.

"Eh." Tidus remarked. "Close enough. Come on man, let's clean you up. You stink."

()()()()()

At their hiding spot, Yuna and Rikku were shaking like a pair of rattles while Sephiroth simply smiled.

"Guys, guys, relax." Sephiroth said as he leaned back. "It's only halftime."

()()()()()

As it began to rain, an odd noise came from the beheaded dragon's body.

"That doesn't sound good." Tidus said as Sora put his hand on his sword hilt.

Just then, the body stood up and three new dragon heads emerged.

"Definitely not good!" Tidus called out as he went back to where he was during the earlier fight.

This time, Pegasus joined in.

Pegasus got ready to fly as Sora jumped on.

"Thanks pal." Sora said.

As Pegasus flew around, Sora severed another dragon head and three more shout out. He tried again, but again more heads shot out. He tried again and again, but for every head chopped off by Sora's sword, three more took its place.

"WILL YOU FORGET THE HEAD SLICING THING!" Tidus called out.

Sora wished he had thought of that sooner since he now faced innumerable dragon heads all starring hungrily at him.

"Come on buddy!" Sora said. "We'll have to try and outmaneuver them!"

Unfortunately, a dragon knocked Pegasus away, and Sora fell into the den of heads.

"Oh man, I had a dream like this once, and it did not go well!" Sora called out as he slid down one of the dragon's necks when he saw a head, but he grabbed his tongue and swung away as he made for the wall of the gorge, but the moment he made it, the dragon pinned him there with its claws.

()()()()()

"My favorite part of the game." Sephiroth said with a sneer. "Sudden death."

()()()()()

Sora looked at the wall of the gorge and thought of the rock slide Kairi told him about. That was it!

As the heads lunged at Sora, he bashed his fists against the wall, causing another rock slide that buried the creature alive, with Sora still caught in its claw.

()()()()()

As the rain stopped, Pegasus, the townspeople, and Tidus starred on.

"Oh." Tidus said sadly. "There goes another one. Just like Achilles."

()()()()()

Kairi looked on sadly too and starred angrily at Sephiroth as he sat back and smirked.

"Game, set, match." Sephiroth set as he put a cigar in his mouth and used his finger to light it.

()()()()()

Suddenly, the claw that had held Sora, which was still closed, began to move. Everyone gasped when suddenly, they saw that Sora pushed it open and was standing there, torn, tattered, and breathless, but alive.

Everyone cheered like there wouldn't be a tomorrow as they rushed to Sora and lifted him up on their shoulders.

"Tidus , you have to admit, that was pretty heroic." Sora said with a smile as he regained his breath.

"Ya did it, pal!" Tidus called out. "Ya did it! Ya won by a landslide! … Literally!"

()()()()()

Sephiroth growled angrily as he clutched at Yuna and Rikku's heads, which started to burn.

"Huh." Kairi said with a smile. "Well, well."

Kairi then clapped.

* * *

Me: So what happened next?

Namine: Well from that day forward, our boy, Atem could do no wrong. He was so hot that steam looked cool.

* * *

_Bless my soul!_

'_Sor was on a role!_

_Crushing all the week_

_In every Greek Opinion Poll!_

_What a pro!_

'_Sor could stop a show!_

_Point him at a monster,_

_And you're talking SRO!_

_He was a no one!_

_A zero! Zero!_

_Now he's a hot shot!_

_He's a hero!_

_He was a kid with his act down packed!_

_Zero to hero!_

_No time flat!_

_Zero to hero!_

_Just like that!_

_When he smiled,_

_The girls went wild_

_With ooh… Finesse._

_And they slapped his face on every vase! (Tifa: On every _vahse!)

_From frivolities and royalties!_

_Our 'Sor had cash to burn!_

_Now you know Grecian favors!_

_He could tell you what a Grecian earned!_

_Say amen! (Amen!)_

_Sleek and undefeated,_

_And an awesome ten for ten!_

_Folks lined up, just to watch him flex!_

_And this perfect packer's packs a pair of perfect pecks!_

_Sora he comes! He sees and conquers!_

_Show him the crowd goes nearly bonkers!_

_He has some maxi,_

_Brim with spunk!_

_Zero to hero!_

_A major hunk!_

_Zero to hero!_

_And who'd have thunk?_

_Who put the glad in gladiator? (Our Sora!)_

_Who attends the great theater? (Our Sora!)_

_Is he bold? (No one braver!)_

_Is he sweet? (Our favorite flavor!)_

_Our Sora! _(Xion: My man!)

_Our Sora! _(

_Our Sora!_

_Bless my soul!_

'_Sor was on a role!_

_Undefeated!_

_Mighty fine!_

_And the nicest guy!_

_Not conceited!_

_He was a nothing! (A zero, zero!)_

_Now he's a hot shot! (He's a hero!)_

_He hits the heights at break neck speeds!_

_From zero to hero!_

_Sora's a hero!_

_Now he's a hero…_

_Yes indeed!_

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hercules or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	8. Not Quite There

Chapter Eight: Not Quite There

Sephiroth was furious! Every monster from the wild boar to a man eating lion was outclassed by Sora, and for every victory of Sora's, he became more and more famous! He even had a drink named after him and a shoe line! What was next, a comic book?

"PULL!" Sephiroth shouted, and Yuna and Rikku tossed up a vase that Sephiroth blasted into smithereens.

"Nice shooting, boss." Kairi said with a casual wave of her hand.

"I can't believe this guy." Sephiroth groaned. "I've thrown everything I've got at him and nothing-"

Sephiroth stopped at an odd squeaking sound and looked down to see Rikku wearing a pair of Air Sor, the shoes Sora endorsed.

"What… Are… Those?" Sephiroth asked menacingly.

"Uh…" Rikku said nervously. "I don't know. I thought they looked kinda dashing."

"I've got twenty-four hours to get rid of this bozo," Sephiroth began as his hair turned into a fiery orange. "Or the entire scheme that I've been planning for _eighteen years_ goes up in smoke, and _you_ are wearing HIS MERCHANDISE?"

There was a sudden slurping sound, and Sephiroth turned to see Yuna drinking one of the drinks named after Sora.

"Uh… Thirsty?" Yuna said timidly as Sephiroth screamed and there was an explosion of fire.

As it was directed at Yuna and Rikku, Kairi was still okay.

"Looks like your games over." Kairi said as she walked to the ledge to watch Sora signing autographs for kids at a local market. "Wonder Boy's hitting every curve you throw at him."

Sephiroth then noticed Kairi's petite form and got a sinister idea.

"Oh yeah…" Sephiroth said as he walked up. "But maybe I haven't been throwing the right curves at him, Kairi my dear."

"Don't even go there." Kairi scoffed.

"See, he's got to have a weakness." Sephiroth continued. "Because everybody's got a weakness. For Pandora, it was the box thing, and for the Trojans, well they bet on the wrong horse. We just need to figure out 'Wonder Boy's' weakness."

"I've done my part." Kairi groaned. "Get your goons to handle it."

"Those morons couldn't handle Sora as a baby." Sephiroth countered. "I need someone who can handle him as a man."

"Sorry, but I've sworn off man-handling." Kairi continued to protest.

"Well that's good." Sephiroth accepted as he caused to smoke figures of Kairi and an indistinguishable male shape to appear. "Because that's what got you into this mess in the first place, wasn't it? You sold your soul to me to save your boyfriend's life, and how did that creep repay you? He ran off with some babe. He hurt you really bad, didn't he, Kairi?"

"Look, I've learned my lesson, okay?" Kairi shouted as the man released the smoke Kairi to chase after some smoke figure of a girl.

"Which is exactly why I've got a feeling you're going to leap at my new offer." Sephiroth said as he drew close to Kairi. "You give me the key to bringing down Wonder Brat, and I'll give you the thing you crave most in the entire cosmos."

Sephiroth then leaned close to Kairi's ear and whispered, "Your freedom."

Kairi mouth gaped, and Sephiroth knew that in twenty-four hours, he would win.

()()()()()

At Zack's temple, Sora retold the stories of his heroism.

"You should have been there, Father." Sora said with a smile as Pegasus stayed back to give the two some privacy. "I mangled the Minotaur, grappled with the gorgon, and remembered what Tidus told me: Assess the situation, control my strength, and take the bad guys down. The crowd went wild."

"You're doing great son." Zack said with a big smile and a laugh. "You're doing your old man proud."

"I'm glad to hear that, Father." Sora said as Pegasus leaned close and saw from the side at least, the look of joy on Sora's face. "I've been waiting a long time for this day."

"What day is that, Son?" Zack asked.

"The day I rejoin the gods." Sora explained, obviously believing that Zack was being dumb on purpose.

"You've done wonderfully." Zack said kindly, but the smile was gone. "You really have Sora, but you're not quite there yet. You haven't proven yourself a true hero."

"But Father, I've defeated every enemy I've faced." Atem begged. "I'm the most famous person in all Greece, Rome, and Egypt! I'm even an action figure!"

"I'm afraid being famous isn't the same as being a true hero." Zack said patiently.

"But what more can I do?" Sora asked.

"That's something you'll have to discover for yourself." Zack explained.

"But how can I-" Sora began before Zack began to lean back in his chair.

"Look inside your heart." Zack said cryptically before he turned into a stone statue again.

"FATHER WAIT!" Sora called out, but it was too late. He screamed and punched the floor of the temple with his fists as Pegasus walked up, he lick his face, and Sora pat his head.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sora groaned. "Let's just go home."

()()()()()

Back at the villa Sora lived at with Tidus, Sora was posing with the skin of the lion he defeated worn like a hooded cloak as he held a sword out while Tidus was going over Sora's schedule.

"At one, you've got a meeting with King Hatofus." Tidus stated. "He's got a problem with his stables. Probably shouldn't bring your new sandals."

"Tidus?" Sora asked as he turned his head slightly.

"I told you, don't move!" The extremely skinny man painting him called out, and Sora returned to his position.

"At three, you've gotta get a girdle from some Amazons." Tidus said with a smirk.

"Tidus , what's the point?" Sora shouted as he threw the sword down while the painter seemed to catch Sora's angry mood and shouted out in frustration.

"That's it!" The painter called out. "I quit!"

The painter then walked off as Tidus walked towards Sora.

"What do you mean what's the point?" Joey asked. "You wanna get to Olympus, don't ya?"

"Yeah, but this stuff doesn't seem to be getting me anywhere." Sora groaned as he pulled the lion skin off.

"You can't give up now." Tidus said consolingly. "I'm counting on ya."

"I gave this everything I had." Sora said sadly. He was stuck. For one minute he believed he was going to go back to where he belonged, and all he got for it was a statement that he needed to do more.

"Listen to me, 'Tem." Joey said as he walked to Atem and put a hand on his shoulder. "I've seen 'em all, and this is the honest to the gods truth, you've got something I've never seen before."

"Really?" Atem asked.

"I can feel it in these bowed legs of mine." Joey said. "There aint nothing you can't do, pal."

At that moment, a large group of girls of all sizes charged in. They squealed and pounced on Sora, knocking him face down onto the floor.

"Tidus, help." Sora squeaked.

"Don't worry pal!" Tidus said with a smirk. "Escape plan, Beta."

"Got it." Sora whispered.

()()()()()

Suddenly, Sora disappeared, and all the girls were gasping and looking around.

"Hey girls, he's over at the veranda!" Tidus called out as all the girls rushed off, and Tidus went after them. This was his day!

()()()()()

Kairi closed the door, having seen everything. Kairi looked around the living room. It looked like a pharaoh's palace with all the decorations and furnishings. Kairi then looked behind a curtain to see Atem's feet sticking out.

"Gee, I wonder what's behind curtain number one." Kairi said mischievously as she pulled a rope, and the curtain parted to reveal a gasping Sora.

"Kairi." Sora said in surprise. "Hey."

"Don't worry." Kairi said. "Those raging hormones in human form rushed off."

"Man, it's great to see you." Sora said with a smile. "I missed you."

"So this is where heroes hang out on their days off." Kairi said as she flopped herself onto a sofa.

"I'm not a hero." Sora said with a modest laugh.

"Sure they do." Kairi said as she waved her hand. "Everyone thinks you're the greatest thing in Greece since democracy."

"Yeah, it's crazy." Sora said as he pulled out a new clean jacket and put it on. "I can't go anywhere without being mobbed."

"Sounds like you could use a break." Kairi said as she stood up. "Think your old nanny goat would go berserk if you took the afternoon off?"

"I don't know." Sora said. "Tidus's got the rest of the day pretty much booked."

"Oh, Tidus, Schmus!" Kairi said with a smile. "Just follow me! Out the window, around the dumb bells, you lift the back wall, and we're gone."

"You've done this before?" Sora asked.

"A hundred times as a matter of fact." Kairi said casually. "I had really over-protective parents."

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hercules or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	9. I Won't Say I'm in Love

Chapter Nine: I Won't Say I'm in Love

After spending the whole afternoon with Sora, he and Kairi returned home, laughing.

"Wow, what a day." Sora said with a laugh. "First that restaurant by the bay. Then that play. Oh man, can you believe that Oedipus thing? Man, I thought I had problems."

Kairi chuckled weakly as she glanced a look at the bird bath and saw two birds with Yuna and Rikku's heads on them.

"Stop fooling around." Yuna whispered angrily.

"Yeah, get the goods, sister!" Rikku whispered back before they vanished.

"I didn't know that playing hooky could be so much fun." Sora said with a kind smile.

"Neither did I." Kairi said as she smiled back. She hadn't expected to actual like any of the stuff they did. She just wanted to get Sora comfortable enough to figure out what his Achilles heel was.

"Thanks Kairi." Sora said with a wide smile.

"Don't thank me just yet." Kairi said, more to herself than to Sora. She then gasped and fell into Sora's arms.

"Whoa, careful." Sora said as he held her up.

"Sorry." Kairi mumbled. "Weak ankles."

"Oh." Sora said plainly. "Maybe you better sit down for awhile."

Sora then picked Kairi up and sat her on a bench.

"So…" Kairi said casually. "Do you have any problems with this?"

Kairi then put her leg right in front of Sora's face as his eyes widened as far as they'd go.

"Uh…" Sora said nervously.

"With weak ankles, I mean." Kairi explained.

"Uh no." Sora said. "Not really."

"No weaknesses whatsoever?" Kairi prodded. "No trick knee or ruptured discs?"

During this time, she edged herself closer and closer to Sora.

"Well…" Sora gulped. "No. No I'm as fit as a fiddle."

"Wonder Boy, you are perfect." Kairi half groaned. No way would she be freed from Sephiroth's control now.

"Oh, thanks." Sora said as he picked up a stone and tossed it into the pond, accidentally breaking the arm off of a brand new statue.

"Don't worry, it looks better that way." Kairi said as she walked up. "It looks nice, really."

Sora and Kairi starred at each other and didn't stop until a shooting star passed by.

"You know," Sora said finally. "When I was a kid, I'd have given anything to be like everyone else."

"You wanted to be petty and dishonest?" Kairi asked as she thought about her old boyfriend.

"Everyone's not like that." Sora said simply.

"Yes they are." Kairi said sadly as she wiped a tear from her eyes. She was just as bad as that jerk that dumped her. She was essentially trying to find a way for Malik to kill a good, heroic person.

"You're not like that." Sora countered.

"How do you know what I'm like?" Kairi countered.

"All I know is that you're the most amazing person with weak ankles that I've ever met." Sora said with a simple smile.

Kairi laughed awkwardly as she backed away and ended up poking her rear end on the point of a stone arrow held by a statue of cupid.

_What the…?_ Kairi thought as Sora took her hand.

"Kairi, when I'm with you, I don't feel so alone." Sora said simply.

"Sometimes it's better to be alone." Kairi said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"No one can hurt you." Kairi went on.

"Kairi, I would never hurt you." Sora said as he held Kairi's hands.

"And I don't wanna hurt you, so let's do both of ourselves a favor and stop this… Before… We . . ."

As their heads began to incline a light suddenly shown. They looked up to see Tidus, holding onto Pegasus's head. The light was coming from the lamp on Pegasus's head.

"Alright break it up!" Tidus called out. "Break it up! The party's over! I've been looking allover Thebes for ya!"

"Come down, Goat-man." Kairi said agitatedly. "It was all my fault."\

"You're already on my list, sister!" Tidus said angrily. "Don't make it worse!"

Kairi couldn't help but laugh a little.

"And as for you, you bum," Tidus said as he grabbed Sora by his jacket. "You're going to the stadium and getting the workout of your life!"

"Okay, okay." Sora said calmly.

"I'm sorry." Kairi said sheepishly.

"Eh, he'll get over it." Sora said as he picked a flower off of a tree and gave it to her.

"MOVE!" Tidus called out.

()()()()()

Sora got on Pegasus's back, and they flew off.

"How many times do I have ta tell ya to keep your eye on the ba-AH!"

Tidus was so busy shouting, he got hit in the head by a low hanging branch and fell off.

"That's it!" Tidus said in a dazed voice. "Next time, I'm driving!"

And he passed out.

()()()()()

Kairi starred happily at the beautiful white flower before she grimaced.

"Oh, what's the matter with me?" Kairi asked herself. "You'd think a girl would learn."

_If there's a price for rotten judgment,_

_I guess I've already won that._

_No man is worth the aggravation._

_That's ancient history._

_Been there, done that._

Suddenly, the voices of five women, apparently inside her own head began arguing with her.

_Who'd you think you're kidding?_

_He's the Earth and heave to ya._

_Try and keep it hidden._

_Honey, we can see right through ya._

_Girl, you can't conceal it._

_We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of… (Oh no…)_

Kairi walked away from where she was sitting. She wasn't falling for the same old trap as before.

_No chance! No way!_

_I won't say it! No, no!_

_You swoon, you sigh._

_Why deny it? Uh-oh?_

_It's too cliché!_

_I won't say I'm in love . . .!_

Kairi then walked through several statues of various love scenes throughout history, from Vanitas and Iris to Roxas and Namine. They all seemed good at first, but they all also ended in tragedy.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson._

_It feels so good when you start out._

_My head is screaming, "Get a grip, girl!_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"_

_You keep on denying,_

_Who you are and how you're feeling._

_Baby, we're not buying._

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling._

_Face it like a grown up._

_When ya gonna own up _

_That you've got, got, got it bad?_

Kairi then walked through a pond on several stepping stones, trying to get out of that place, so she could just relax and get all these stupid ideas out of her head.

_No chance! No way!_

_I won't say I'm in love!_

Iris accidentally stepped on a turtle and nearly fell in before she caught herself on the hand of a statue of Sora as she smiled and got close to it.

_Give up! Give in!_

_Check the grin, you're in love!_

Kairi shook her head and walked off.

_This scene won't play!_

_I won't say I'm in love…!_

_You're doing flips._

_Read our lips, you're in love._

_You're way off base! I won't say it! (She won't say it, no!)_

_Get off my case! I won't say it!_

Kairi found herself back at the place where she had left the flower and looked at it. Maybe… Maybe being in love with Sora wasn't such a bad idea.

_Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love._

Kairi smiled. Whoever those ladies in her head were, they won, and she didn't mind.

_Oh… At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in… Love . . ._

As Kairi lay there, she smelled melting marble and turned to see a statue of a couple dancing split open at the center as Sephiroth appeared in the middle.

"So, what's the stitch, Kairi?" Sephiroth asked as he sat on the ruined statue as if it was a throne. "What is the weak link in Atem's chain?"

"Get yourself another girl!" Kairi said angrily. "I'm through!"

She didn't care what Sephiroth said. She wouldn't hurt Sora!

"Sorry, mind running that by me again dear?" Malik said. "I think I have some brimstone lodged in my ear."

"THEN READ MY LIPS!" Kairi shouted. "Forget it!"

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi." Sephiroth said as he suddenly appeared in front of her. "Aren't you forgetting one tiny little detail? I OWN YOU!"

His head glowed read as his hair covered almost his entire upper body and turned orange.

()()()()()

"Oh…" Tidus groaned as he got up. "Oh, I've got an extra horn here."

Tidus felt the bump and groaned.

"Sora's gonna do laps for a month!" Tidus began when he suddenly heard something he didn't like. The voice of a man talking to Kairi, he turned around to see a man of about Sora's few years older with silverish-white fire for hair, talking to Kairi.

"If I say I want Wonder Boy's head on a platter, you say?" Sephiroth asked.

"Medium or well done." Kairi recited automatically.

"Oh, I know that dame was no good." Tidus groaned as he thought of Sora. "Oh, this is gonna break the guy's heart."

Sora quietly snuck away, trying to figure out how to tell Sora that his new girlfriend was one of the bad guys.

()()()()()

"You hear that sound?" Sephiroth asked. "It's the sound of your freedom flying away forever."

"Look, I don't care!" Kairi called out. She'd rather have Sephiroth kill him that hurt Sora. "I'm not going to let you hurt Sora!"

"I can't believe you're getting worked up over some guy." Sephiroth said testily.

"This one is different!" Kairi retaliated. "He's honest and sweet, and besides oh Lord of the Dead, you can't beat Sora. He told me himself that he has no witnesses. He's gonna kick your can from here to Tuesday!"

"No weaknesses?" Sephiroth said as he walked up to Kairi and smiled wickedly. "Oh, I think he does, Kairi. I truly think he does."

Sephiroth took Kairi's hand, pulled the flower Kairi was holding away, and it died within a second.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hercules or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	10. The Deal

Chapter 10: The Deal

At the stadium, Tidus watched Sora training by running through several obstacles. Tidus knew he had to tell Sora, but he had no idea how.

"Hey Tidus, what happened to you?" Sora asked as he took a breather and looked over at Tidus.

"'Sor, we've gotta talk." Tidus said somberly when Sora picked him up and tossed him into the air. "Ah!"

"Tidus, I just had the greatest day of my life!" Sora called out happily. "I just can't stop thinking about Kairi."

Atem leaped up onto the handrail and sat on it.

"She's something else." Sora mused happily.

"Sora, I'm trying to talk with you here!" Tidus called out. "Will ya come down?"

"Oh, how come down when I'm feeling so up?" Sora asked as he literally leapt into the sky and didn't come down for several minutes.

()()()()()

Pegasus was watching Sora happily. He had to admit, Kairi seemed to make Sora happy, and that was what mattered. Suddenly, he heard a whistle and saw a female Pegasus standing there and winking coyly at him.

Pegasus squeaked weakly.

The female Pegasus with a smile as she walked off, swaying her hips.

Pegasus walked forward until they arrived at a shack next door to the stadium when female Pegasus disappeared, and two small girls walked out of the shadows. One had short brown hair with a long pony tail in the middle of it ran down, and the other had long blond hair in a ponytail fill with many ponytails.

"Got ya!" They both said.

()()()()()

"Okay, Sora, that was very nice." Tidus sighed as Sora came back down. "What I'm trying to tell you is that-"

"And if it wasn't for you, I never would have met Kairi." Sora said happily. "I owe you big time, buddy."

Sora then grabbed Tidus by the neck and gave him a noogie.

"Will you let me talk for like thirty seconds?" Tidus asked by Atem was sparring with Joey.

"Rule number 38: Keep those arms up, Tidus." Sora said with a playful impression of Tidus's own voice as Tidus sighed. "Tidus, I've got two words for ya. Duck."

Tidus ducked a blow from Sora, not caring that it was only one word.

"Listen to me!" Tidus called out. "Kairi's-"

"A dream come true?" Sora asked as he continued to smile.

"Not exactly." Tidus said, but Kairi went on.

"More beautiful than Surane the Goddess of love?" Sora questioned.

"Hey, now let's not talk crazy kid." Tidus countered. "Kairi's-"

"The most wonderful-" Sora began before Tidus grabbed him by the shirt.

"SHE'S A FRAUD!" Tidus shouted out. "She's been playing you for a sap!"

"Oh come on." Sora said with a shrug. "Stop kidding around."

"I'm not kidding around." Tidus went on. "She's-"

"I know you're upset about today, but that's no reason to-"

"Sora, you're missing the point." Tidus said.

"The point is I love her." Sora said stubbornly as he poked Tidus in the chest.

"Well she don't love you." Tidus countered.

"You're crazy!" Sora argued.

"And Kairi's nothing but a two-timing-"

"Stop it!" Sora called out.

"No good, lying, scheming-"

"SHUT UP!" Sora called out as he punched Joey into the dumb bells.

Tidus got up, with a few bruises, but nothing serious. He looked at Sora before he turned around. He'd had it. Sora wanted to get himself killed by some crazy guy, fine by him. Tidus knew he was pathetic for believing in that stupid dream of his again.

"Tidus, I'm sorry." Sora tried to apologize, but Tidus didn't care.

"Okay, okay that's it." Tidus said. "You won't face the truth? Fine."

Tidus then began walking off.

"Tidus, wait." Sora said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm outta here." Tidus muttered. "I'm going home."

Joey then headed off towards the docks.

"Fine!" Tidus heard Sora call out. "Go! I don't need you."

"I thought he was going to be the all time champ not the all time chump." Tidus said to himself as he walked off.

()()()()()

Sora heard what Tidus said and sighed sadly. Suddenly, Sora also heard a puff of smoke and turned to see a pale skinned man about a few years older then his own age and height appear. He had long silver hair that appeared to be made of fire.

"Geez, what got his, huh?" The man asked with a sneer.

Sora ignored him until the man appeared right in front of him in a puff of black smoke.

"Hello there." The man said darkly. "My name is Sephiroth, Lord of the dead, how are you?"

"Not now, okay?" Sora asked as he turned around, but Sephiroth appeared in front of him again, walking on his hands across the handrail.

"Hey, I only need a few seconds." Sephiroth said with a smirk. "I'm a fast talker. You see, I've got this deal in the works, a real estate venture, you might say. And 'Sor, you little devil, may I call you ''Sor'? You seem to be constantly getting in my way."

"You've got the wrong guy." Sora said as Sephiroth appeared and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Come here, you little-!" Sephiroth said angrily as his hair turned orange and seemed to begin to spread across his body before calming down. "Just hear me out. Anyway, I'd be eternally grateful if you'd say… Took a day off from this hero game. Monsters and disasters can wait a day, can't they?"

"You're out of your mind if you think I'd do that." Sora said. True he wasn't a true hero by his father's standards, but he wouldn't let the people of Greece down.

"Not so fast, binky boy." Sephiroth said with a sneer. "I have a little leverage you may want to know about."

Sephiroth snapped his fingers, and Kairi appeared in the stadium.

"Kairi." Sora gasped.

"Don't listen to him!" Kairi called out as black smoke-like ropes suddenly appeared and tied Kairi up as well as gag her.

"LET HER GO!" Sora said as he charged at Sephiroth, but he slid right through him.

"Here's the deal." Sephirothsaid, in complete control of the situation. "You give up your powers for twenty-four hours, the next twenty-four hours, and Kairi here's as free as a bird and safe from harm. You'll dance, you'll kiss, and you'll marry her and live happily ever after. What do you say?"

Sora looked at Kairi. He couldn't risk putting her in danger, and he began to wane in his resolve.

"People are going to get hurt, aren't they?" Sora asked.

"Nah!" Sephiroth said. "Well maybe. You know it's war, but what do you owe these people? Isn't Kairi more important to you than the rest of the people here?"

"Stop it!" Sora called out.

"Isn't she?" Sephiroth persisted as he held Kairi's chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"You have to swear she'll be safe from any harm!" Sora called out.

"Alright fine, I'll give you that one." Sephiroth said. "Kairi will be safe; otherwise you'll get your strength right back and so on and so forth. Okay, done? Why don't we shake on it?"

Sephiroth extended his hand, but Sora was skeptical to take it. Something didn't seem quite right.

"You know Sora we don't exactly have time to discuss this." Sephiroth said with a hint of impatience. "I'm on a schedule until August. I need an answer _now_. Going once, going twice."

Sora looked at Kairi and knew he couldn't risk her getting hurt by this maniac.

"Alright!" Sora said quickly.

"Yes!" Sephiroth called out with a sneer as he took Sora's hand. Sora suddenly felt incredibly weak and buckled under Sephiroth's increasingly strengthening grip.

"You may feel just a little queasy." Sephiroth pointed out. "Maybe you should… SIT DOWN!"

Sephiroth then caused a dumbbell to toss itself at Sora, trapping him under it.

"Now you know what it feels like to be just like everyone else." Sephiroth said with a sneer as he looked down at Sora. "Isn't it just peachy? Oh, and you're going to love this next bit."

Sephiroth walked up to Kairi.

"Kairi, kiddo, a deal's a deal." Sephiroth said as he snapped her fingers and the ropes disappeared. "You're off the hook. Oh by the way, 'Sor, isn't Kairi a fabulous little actress"

"Stop it." Kairi said in a shamed voice.

"What do you mean?" Sora said as he managed to crawl out from under the bar bells.

"I mean your little girlfriend here was working with me the whole time, duh." Sephiroth said as his grin widened.

"YOUR LYING!" Sora called out, but as he saw the look in Kairi's face, he knew it was true.

Suddenly, the two boys he'd saved on his first day at Thebes appeared.

"Help!" One girl called out as he gave a fake cough.

"Jeepers Mister, you're really strong." The other girl said before they turned into two short women, one with a short brown hair with a long ponytil in the middle, and the other with long blonde hair in a ponytail with many ponytails in one.

"Ta da!" They both called out.

"Couldn't have done it without Little Kairi here." Sephiroth said with a smile as he held Mana close.

"NO!" Kairi called out. "It's not like that! I didn't mean to- I couldn't. I-I'm so sorry."

Sora looked away and walked off as the two women started chanting, "Our hero's a zero! Our hero's a zero!"

"Well gotta go!" Sora heard Sephiroth say. "There's a whole cosmos out there waiting for me with my name on it!"

()()()()()

At the prison of the Titans, Sephiroth smirked.

"So much for the preliminaries." Sephiroth joked. "Now it's time for the main event."

At that moment, the planets finally aligned, and a beam of energy shot down and revealed the caged door of the Titans' prison.

"BROTHERS!" Sephiroth called out grandly. "Titans! Who put you down there?"

"ZACK!" The tITANS all called out.

Sephiroth then stretched down his hands, and the lightning bars of the Titans' prison gave way.

"AND NOW THAT I SET YOU FREE, WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU'RE GOING TO DO?" Sephiroth shouted out.

"DESTROY HIM!" The Titans said in unison.

"Good answer." Sephiroth said with a smirk as he was about to conquer the entire universe.

"Crush Zack!" The titan of the winds said outloud.

"Strike him down!" The titan of ice said.

"Melt Zack." The titan of valcanos said as flames erupted from his body.

They started walking off before Sephiroth called after them.

"Guys," Sephiroth called out. "Olympus is the other way."

The Titans then changed course as Sephiroth stopped the weakest beast, the Cyclopes.

"Hold it bright eye." Sephiroth said. "I've got a special job for you my cyclopean friend."

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hercules or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	11. Crazy Things

Chapter 11: Crazy Things

At the gates of Olympus, Roxas was relaxing for a bit when he looked down, and to his horror, he saw the Titans approaching the mountain.

"Oh dear, we're in trouble!" Roxas called out as he rushed away. Roxas rushed to Zack and Aerith, who were relaxing as well, but they turned to him when he showed up.

"My lord and lady, the Titans have escaped, and they're practically at our blooming gates!" Roxas called out in distress.

"Sound the alarm!" Zack said quickly. "Launch an immediate counter attack! I need time to charged my Thunder Sword! Go Roxas! Go!"

"Gone sir." Roxas said calmly, a nasty habit of his during times like these.

Roxas rushed off calling on a horn he'd just grabbed.

Shada quickly made weapons for the gods as Leon quickly picked up his sword and got on a his chariot.

"Charge!" Leon called out, teamed with Axel and Iris. "On to battle!"

Axel used his own power to hold the Titans off as he sent a bolt of lightning to strike Titan of fire in the stomach, which pushed him back a few feet, but he still continued.

At the same time, the Titan of Wind roared, and a storm brewed up and sucked all the attacking gods into it.

"You old wind bag!" Axel called out as he was captured.

()()()()()

Far away, in Thebes, another battle raged.

"SORA!" The Cyclops called out. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"What can we do?" An extremely skinny woman asked.

"Where's Sora?" An over-weight man asked in response.

"Yeah!" An extremely old man said as he pointed to a statue of Sora. "Sora will save us."

"SORA!" The Cyclops cried again. "COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!"

Sora sighed. He may not have his strength, but the people counted on him. He couldn't let them down.

"What are you doing?" Kairi called out as Sora walked towards the Cyclops. "Without your strength, you'll be killed!"

"There are worse things." Sora said. He'd loved Kairi, and she'd been using him from the start. Besides, what was the point of living anymore when both of his goals had died in one day?

"Wait, stop!" Kairi called out as Sora walked up to the Cyclops.

"So you are the mighty Sora?" The Cyclops asked with a laugh. He flicked Sora, and he flew into a wall.

"AH!" Sora called out. He was sure he felt something in his body break.

()()()()()

"No!" Kairi called out as she saw the attack. "What can I do?"

And at the momnet she heard a horse sound in the staples.

Kairi rushed to the stables to find Pegasus tied there in chains to a slab.

Pegasus did not wan anything to do with her.

"Oh, easy boy." Kairi said soothingly. "Just take it easy. Listen, Sora is in trouble."

Pegasus stop fighting to get away from Kairi, as she said those words. Once Kairi freed Pegasus he waited for the plan that Kairi had to save Sora.

"Sora's in trouble." Kairi repeated. "We've gotta find Tidus! He's the only one who can talk some sense into him."

Pegasus grab Kairi by the collor and threw her on his back, he ran to get out and flew into the air.

"OH MAMA…!" Kairi screamed as Pegasus flew off.

()()()()()

Back on Olympus, the battle wasn't going well at all.

"Get back, you!" Zack said as he attacked again, but they were coming too face for Zack to have enough time to power up with more thunder bolts. The gate suddenly broke to pieces as Titan of fire made a large hole for his fellow Titans.

"Zack…" Raviel said darkly.

()()()()()

At a dock to a boat that'd head for Tidus's island, Tidus was about to get on as a great storm brew, and the boat threatened to leave without him.

"Tidus!" Kairi called out as she arrived on Pegasus. "Tidus, Sora needs your help!"

"What's he need me for when he's got friends like you?" Tides said angrily.

"He won't listen to me." Kairi explained.

"Good!" Tidus shouted at her. "The guy's finally learned something!"

Pegasus then held him up by his jacket, which was easy as Pegasus was a good foot taller than Tidus.

"Look!" Kairi snapped. "I know what I did was wrong, but this isn't about me, it's about him! If you don't help Sora now Tidus, he'll die!"

Tidus's eyes widened when he heard that. He may have thought that Sora was a grade-a chump, but he couldn't risk Sora dying. He was his friend. Tidus knew what he had to do.

()()()()()

"I need more time!" Zack called out. "Get Vexen to release all the equipment he has!"

"Vexen's been captured sir." Roxas said quickly. "Everyone's been captured. I'm being captured right now."

It was true. At that moment, Roxas was captured by two small girls. One had short brown hair with a long pony tail in the middle of it ran down, and the other had long blond hair tied into a ponytail fill with many ponytails.

Suddenly, The Titans of wind and fire appeared and blew fire and wind at Zack as he suddenly began to get encased in stone.

"Zarky, I'm home!" Sephiroth called out tentatively as he walked out from almost nowhere and smirked.

"Sephiroth!" Zack said angrily as his shoulders were encased. "You're behind this!"

"You are correct sir!" Sephiroth said again as he leaned against a wall.

()()()()()

"Ha-ha-ha!" The Cyclops called out as Sora was knocked down again. Sora felt like he could barely move at this point. It was over.

"SORA!" Tidus called out as he arrived on Mahad with Kairi.

"Tidus?" Sora asked with a weak smile.

"Come on, pal, fight back." Tidus encouraged. "You can take this bum. He's a pushover. Just look at him."

"You were right all along, Tidus." Sora said weakly as he looked angrily at Kairi. "Dreams are for rookies."

"No way, man." Tidus countered. "Giving up is for rookies. I came back because I aint quitting on ya. I'm willing to go the distance. How 'bout you?"

Sora looked at Tidus and realized from Kairi being there that she went to get him. Maybe she really did love him. That and Joey's words were enough to get Sora to stand up one more time.

The Cyclops laughed as he grabbed Sora and picked him up.

"ME BITE OFF HEAD!" The Cyclops said triumphantly as Sora grabbed a burning piece of wood that was on a roof top he just passed and flung it into the Cyclops' eye, causing it to scream and drop Sora.

"YEAH BABY!" Tidus called out from the side lines.

Thinking quickly, Sora grabbed some rope and rushed around and between the Cyclops' legs tying them up as with a great tumble, the Cyclops lost his balance and fell over a cliffside to his death with a loud boom!

As Sora looked, there was a crack of something.

"SORA LOOK OUT!" Kairi shrieked as she pushed Sora out of the way of a falling pillar that landed right on her.

"KAIRI, NO!" Sora screamed. Even though he knew it was hopeless, he gripped the pillar and tried to pick it up when suddenly, bit by bit, the boulder seemed less heavy and suddenly, miraculously, he picked it up.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Sephiroth's deal is broken." Kairi gasped. "He promised I wouldn't get hurt."

"Kairi…" Sora said as he knelt down in front of her. "Wh- Why did you-?"

"People always do crazy things when they're in love." Kairi said weakly as she smiled.

"Kairi… Kairi I… I didn't mean to-" Sora began before Kairi cut him off.

"Are you always this articulate?" Kairi said with a smile as Sora remembered when he'd saved her from the centaur. "Look, you don't have much time. You can still stop Sephiroth."

"I'll watch over her, 'Sor." Tidus assured Sora.

"You're going to be alright." Sora said calmly to Kairi. "I promise."

Sora then jumped onto Pegasus's back as they flew off to Olympus. Sephiroth's little game had just gone into overtime.

"Let's go, Pegasus!"

* * *

Me: Wait, why are we stopping here?

Namine: Because it's getting late.

Me: Aw…

Namine: Don't aw me, young lady.

Xion: Ha-ha. Whipped.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hercules or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	12. The Prophecy Comes True

Chapter Twelve: The Prophecy Comes True

At Mount Olympus, Sephiroth watched as Yuna and Rikku enjoyed bossing around the captured gods.

"Hup, two, three, four." Rikku said like an army general. "I can't hear you!"

"Ouch." Roxas groaned.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth watched as Zack's new stone prison began to encase him completely.

"I swear to you, Sephiroth, when I get out of this-" Zack began before the rock covered his head.

"I'm the one giving the orders now, Zack-Boy." Sephiroth said darkly as he sat on his new throne. "I think I'm going to like it here."

"Don't get too comfortable, Sephiroth." An all too familiar voice called out, and Sephiroth gasped as Sora appeared on that stupid Pegasus of his.

"Sora!" Seto called out in triumph.

"I think this will even the odds!" Sora called out as he pulled out his sword and cut all of the gods' bonds to pieces, freeing them instantly.

"Alright Sora!" Ryou said as he drop kicked Yuna away and backhand punched Rikku in the nose. "Thank you, man."

"GET THEM!" Sephiroth called out to the Titans. The Fire Titan fired a wave of fire at Sora, but he quickly dodged, and it hit Sephiroth, covering him in fire that receded into his hair. "Not me you idiot! Get them!"

The Ice Titan then caused a ice storm to attack Sora, but he easily slashed away the icicles with his sword.

"Get the eighteen-year-old on the Pegasus you idiot!" Sephiroth said as Sora dodges an avalanche of snow that covered Sephiroth all over. "The yutz with the Pegasus."

Sora jumped onto the stone prison Zack had just been trapped in and pried it open with his bare hands.

"NOOOO!" Sephiroth screamed. That little brat was ruining everything!

"Thank you, my boy." Zack said as Pegasus turned to Yuna and Rikku.

"Hey stay away!" Yuna called out. "Our intentions were pure! That Pegasus we made up really was attracted to you!"

Pegasus made a face that said 'yeah, right.' with a smirk as he kicked Yuna and Rikku off of the mountain.

"I've got to get new minions." Sephiroth groaned. Obviously, Kairi was stupid enough to get herself hurt, and that allowed Sora to regain his strength, defeat the Cyclops and come here.

Just then, the thunder sword rose out of the mountain.

"Now watch your old man and his old buddies work!" Zack said to Sora with a smirk.

"Oh no." Sephiroth squeaked.

"Uh-oh." The Titan of Ice groaned as Zack's Thunder Sword struck the Titan right in the torso.

At that time, the other Titans retreated.

"Guys, get your titanic rears in gear and kick some Olympian butt!" Sephiroth snapped as Pegasus blew on Sephiroth's head, and his hair disappeared. "Alright, who put my hair out?" Sephiroth asked angrily.

Sora then grabbed the Titan of Winds before he could get away and used him to lasso the Titans of Ice and Fire. Then Sora began spinning the three Titans around and around before letting them go. They flew into the air and exploded.

"Good job, son." Zack said with a laugh.

"Ya-hoo!" Sora called out.

"Take your bows, Wonder Boy!" Sephiroth said as he rushed off on his chariot. He could sense a life force on Earth, Athens to be precise, draining away. "But at least I've got a real swell consolation prize! You see, there's an old friend of yours who's _dying_ to see me!"

"Kairi." Sora gasped.

()()()()()

Back at the sight of the Cyclops' death, Tidus held onto Kairi's hand. She was gasping for breath, and now Tidus took back every bad thing he'd ever said about Kairi. When it came down to it, she really did love Sora.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, the Fates were preparing to end Kairi's life. They held up her thread of life and with a pair of scissors cut it cleanly in two.

()()()()()

Kairi suddenly gasped, and her hand became limp.

"Oh no." Tidus sighed. This was going to break Sora's heart.

()()()()()

Sora arrived at Kairi's side and held her, her eyes were closed, and she wasn't breathing.

"No, Kairi." Sora said. "No."

"I'm sorry pal." Tidus said in a choked up voice. "There are some things you just can't change."

"Yes I can." Sora said as he thought of only one way to save Kairi now. He was taking the fight to the monster that started all this trouble.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hercules or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	13. The Under World

Chapter Thirteen: The Under World

In Sephiroth's lair, he called out in anger as a huge explosion occurred.

"WE WERE SO CLOSE!" Sephiroth shouted again as Yuna and Rikku cowered on the floor. "So close that we tripped at the finish line, and why? Because our dear little Kairi had to go all noble."

Suddenly, the sound of large footsteps went through the air, and the wall of Sephiroth's inner-sanctum was broken down by Sora, riding Cerberus.

"SEPHIROTH!" Sora cried out angrily. "Where's Kairi?"

"Oh my." Sephiroth said with a sneer. "If it isn't Wonder Boy. You're too much."

"Let her go." Sora said as he hopped off of Cerberus' head and grabbed Sephiroth by his shirt.

"Get a grip." Sephiroth said as he pulled Atem's hands off of him. "Come here, and I'll show you around."

()()()()()

Sephiroth led Sora to where all the new souls went as Kairi's soul, pale gray and transparent was twirling around a sort of green whirlpool.

"Well, well, it's a small Under World after all." Sephiroth said with a smirk.

"Kairi!" Sora said as he saw Kairi.

"Uh-uh-uh." Sephiroth said as Sora put his hand in the water, and suddenly, it appeared to have aged fifty years. Once he pulled it out, his hand completely returned to normal. "Mustn't touch. You see Kairi's running with a new crowd these days, and not a very lively one at that."

Sora thought for a moment and got an idea.

"You like making deals." Sora said calmly. "Take me in Kairi's place."

"Hm…" Sephiroth thought. "The son of my hated rival trapped forever in a river of death."

"Going once." Sora said with a smirk as he held up his index finger.

"Would there be a downside to this?" Sephiroth wondered to himself.

"Going twice." Sora continued.

"Okay, okay!" Sephiroth said quickly. "If you get her out, she goes, and you stay."

That was good enough for Sora. He dove right in as he barely registered Sephiroth saying, "Oh it slipped my mind; you'll be dead before you get to her. That's not a problem, is it?"

Sora didn't care what Sephiroth said. He didn't care if he died. The only thing that mattered now was getting to Kairi. As Sora continued, he felt his body aging a decade every second. Just before he thought he was finished, he reached out for Kairi's hand.

()()()()()

The Fates prepared Sora's thread as they prepared to cut it. Suddenly as Yuffie was about to cut the thread, it turned gold and glowed, and the scissor got a chip in it. Yuffie tried again, but the result was the same.

"What's the matter with these scissors?" Paine asked.

"The thread won't cut!" Larxene said in shock.

The only way one of their scissors couldn't cut the thread would be if…

()()()()()

Sora reached the ledge he'd jumped off of as his body restored to its original state, except glowing brightly so that his skin showed orange. As he climbed up, Kairi's soul in his hand, Sephiroth gasped.

"This… This is impossible!" Sephiroth called out. "You can't be alive! You can't be alive! You'd have to be a…"

"A god?" Yuna and Rikku said at the same time in awe.

"NOOOO!" Sephiroth called out as his hair went wild and spread across his entire body before receding. "Sora, stop, you can't do this to me!"

Sora simply punched Sephiroth in the face. Knowing it would be useless to argue the point, Sephiroth shrugged it off.

"Okay, I probably deserved that." Sephiroth said with a grimace. "But Sora can we talk? Your dad, he's a fun guy, so maybe you can put in a good word with him and have him blow this thing over?"

Sephiroth grabbed Kairi's soul's head and put it close to Sora.

"Kairi, talk to him." Sephiroth said. "Maybe convince him to-"

Apparently, Sephiroth had crossed a line as Sora punches Sephiroth away, and he fell into the whirlpool Sora had just gotten out of. As Sephiroth gasped and prepared to get out, the deceased souls began clutching at him.

"Hey get off me!" Sephiroth snapped. "Get your slimy souls off of me!"

()()()()()

After Sora left with Kairi's soul, Yuna and Rikku looked over the ledge at Sephiroth struggling with the souls.

"He's not going to be happy when he gets out of there." Rikku pointed out.

"You mean, '_If_ he gets out.'" Yuna said with a smirk.

"'If.'" Rikku repeated with the same smirk. "'If' is good."

"I'm not feeling so well." Yuna and Rikku heard Sephiroth groan as the souls pulled him down the whirlpool. "I'm feeling a little flushed . . ."

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hercules or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


End file.
